Our Time is Running Out
by BearWithGlasses
Summary: When Katara had to go to a tournament in another city, Aang volunteers to take her. What happens when a thunderstorm gets in the way and had to spend time in an inn? AU modern Kataang


_A/N: I kind of got the idea from 'Family Matters' and got more ideas while trying to sleep. I don't know what to say except... the finale was AWESOME and the Kataang kiss…. YES!! WHOOO!! AMAZING!!_

–_clears throat-_

_Anyway, to the story..._

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, Muse, Avril Lavinge, OneRepublic or everything else that I use in this one-shot.

Katara came downstairs, yawning, rubbing her left eye, her hair in tangles. Tomorrow she is going to go to Chicago to play against the Ohio Tennis team, they have been champions since last year but she is not going to let them win again. Today, she had to go to the bus station at 6:30 sharp to sign in, she had everything prepare for her trip, except one thing… she lost the bus, it was 8:30!

"Oh my gosh! No!" she shouted, grabbing the clock that was in the kitchen table. Her father and brother ran downstairs at the sound of her scream, Sokka with a bat in his hand

"Katara what happen?!" her father, Hakoda, asked frankly "Are you hurt?"

"Did somebody come in?! Did you see a ghost?! Did you suddenly become a spy for the FBI?!" Sokka asked walking in circles around her swinging the bat side to side. Hakoda pull Sokka to his side

"Sokka stop acting like a lunatic" Hakoda firmly said, he took the bat off his hand and lay it on the kitchen table "Now Katara, what's wrong? Why did you scream?"

"I lost my bus! I was supposed to be there at exactly 6:30 sharp, and now look at the time" she pointed at the clock "is exactly 8:32! 8:32 dad!" she shouted "Dad, can't you take me?"

"Sorry honey but I have to go to work, house don't make themselves you know" Hakoda informed walking to the fridge,

"Sokka? How about you?" Katara asked "can you take me?"

Sokka open a counter and pulled out a bag of bread "Sorry Katara but my car is still in the shop, and even if I could, I wouldn't take you" he smirked

"Thank you Sokka that makes me feel a lot better" Katara said sarcastically "Now who is going to take me?"

"I know" Sokka responded happily "why don't you ask Aang? He has a car and nothing to do this weekend, maybe he can take you" Katara's face brightened at the sound of Aang "and who knows, maybe you guys will have a little _adventure_, if you know what I mean" Sokka winked at her making Katara blush furiously, Hakoda chuckled quietly setting plates at the table.

xxx

"Good morning Ka- Katara? Why are you doing here?" Aang asked concern from outside his garage, wiping the front of his car with a cloth "why aren't you in the tournament? Is already 8:40"

Katara always told everything to Aang, she was surprise he didn't know that she always overslept _Oh man, why does the sunlight have to hit his face like that? _Katara curse herself, the sunlight was making him look like an angel "Uh… I woke up late" she answers, swallowing, since when did her throat get so dry?

"Ah, of course, I forgot you where a sleepy head" he smile smacking his head "Silly me" he walked to her sidewalk sitting down next to her on her doorway

"So… whatcha doing?" she asked awkwardly, she gazed at her watch measuring how much time it gets to go from here to Chicago,

"Nothing" he answer in a sing-song voice, he looked at his hands nervously, rolling the cloth "So… do you need a ride?" he asked quickly, looking at her

"Yes, thank you" she breathed out hugging his neck "I was going to ask you to take me" Aang blush furiously, swallowing

"S-sure, no problem" he hugged back, his blush getting redder "that what friends do" Katara frown, but shrug it off.

"Great, I will meet you here in exactly 2 minutes" Katara informed standing up and walking inside,

"Don't oversleep again" he shouted inside with a smirk on his face, she scowled but smile, running upstairs.

xxx

"Do you have everything?" Aang asked concern, pushing himself inside his car "Did you go to the bathroom? Bring something to eat? Bring your racket and tennis balls?"

Katara scoffed sitting down in the passenger seat "Yes, yes, and yes. And stop worrying about me, I have everything that I ne-"

"Did you bring foo-fo – That little bear-dog thing?" Aang scowled himself, he never got the name of the little bear/dog thing Katara always had in her bedroom

"No" Katara said disappointed, crossing her arms "my brother said I was too old to play with Foofoocuddlypoo and made me give it to my little cousin, Koko" Aang had won that little bear/dog in the fair when hey where in 5th grade, when she brought it home her brother thought of the name and it just stuck, although Aang never got it right.

"Aww… I am _so_ sorry" Aang responded, putting his arm around her shoulder pulling her to him "I knew you always loved that little bear/dog thing" Katara chuckled pushing him playfully. Aang closed the door of his car and turn the car on,

"So, where to, my lady?" Aang asked, rising his hand and waving it in the air, grinning at her

"Chicago, Illinois" she informed nodding "you know, the windy state" she laughed, buckling her seatbelt,

"As you say, your majesty" Aang said playfully, bowing at her "The windy state we go" he turn the car to reverse, got out to his driveway, put it at drive and drove out.

xxx

"_Our time is running out, our time is running out, you can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out, how did it come to this? Oooooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-"_

"Ah, you and your music" Katara smirk, rising an eyebrow at him,

"What? You love this song too" Aang smile, hitting the wheel of his car with the heel of his palm following the beat of the music "_Yeah, youuuu, will suck, the life, out of mee"_

"I don't like this song as much as the song 'Muscle Museum', you should know that by know since I always listen to it" Katara informed, she pressed 'skip' at the stereo making the song 'Muscle Museum' play,

"I never get tired of this song" Aang said quietly looking at her, they locked eyes for a moment before Aang drifted his eyes to the road "Um, I don't want to get into an accident" Aang informed, giving it as an explanation why he didn't stare at her much longer,

Katara smiled "_She had something to confess to, but you don't have the time so, look the other way. You will wait until is over, to fulfill what you never shown her, a little too much too late_" Katara sang, taping her knee at the beat of the music,

"I love the guitar solos, those are the best in my opinion" Aang offered, tapping the wheel of this car "_Can you see that I am needing, begging for so much more, then you could ever giveeee…"_

"Okay, I think that is enough" Katara chuckled, lowering the volume "Can't we go any more faster?"

Aang sighed; he knew how stubborn Katara was "No, we can't. Plus, we are making great time. I assure you that we will get there in record time"

xxx

"You where saying?" Katara said flatly. Rain was hitting the car everywhere; Aang had to squint to make sure not to crash, and had to go really slowly so that he wouldn't fly off the road

"Well,_ excuse_ me, sleeping beauty" Aang mocked, looking at her but quickly turn his head to the road, he sighed "_I_ wasn't the one who overslept in the first place"

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault?" Katara shouted, she pointed to the windshield "Is it my fault that is raining so hard? What, am I mother nature or something?"

Aang frown "No… but I wasn't the one who stayed all night listening to Avril Lavinge to get her to fall asleep" Katara gasped,

"How do you know that? I never told anybody that" Katara responded astonish "You been spying me haven't you"

"No!" Aang scowled, cursing himself for telling her that "And it was just a guess"

"Right, just a guess" Katara said sarcastically, smirking "And you just _guess_ that it was Avril Lavinge I was listening to?"

Aang fell silent "Uh… yes?" Aang sighed in defeat "Fine, so maybe I have sneaked into your room a couple of time, _but_ it was because I usually have forgotten something like my math book or my iPod or my PSP. So it not my fault" he paused "Have you notice that you talk in your sleep?"

Katara narrowed her eyes "I talk in my sleep? Well… what do I say?"

Aang shrug "I don't know, I can't understand what you are saying sometimes but one time I heard something in the lines of 'love' and 'kiss', care to explain that?" he smirk, watching her in the corner of his eye

Katara's face flushed, what was she dreaming that day? All she remembers was that she was in a field and Aang was telling her how beautiful she was and putting a flower behind her ear. The next thing she knew she was dreaming that she was on top of him, kissing him furiously.

"I got to stop dreaming like that" Katara whisper to herself, quiet enough so that Aang wouldn't hear her

"Um, Katara?" he asked nervously, "I think we should camp in, the storm is getting really harsh" Katara sighed heavily,

"Okay, hey there is a inn right there" she pointed outside, squinted. The inn was constructed of little houses together, it looked like a 3 stars inn but they didn't care, as long as they had somewhere to stay where the rain didn't hit them and it was warm, they would be okay.

Aang grabbed his jacket while Katara threw her book bag over her shoulder and tennis racket. They ran as fast as they could but ended up still wet, inside the inn was a boy, 15 years old, who was playing with his PSP

"Excuse me, can we get a room?" Aang asked shaking his jacket to get the water out, he scanned around the room, it was partially warm and it looked a little bit old, but who was Aang to judge,

"Of course, do you want one bed or two beds?" the boy asked, his eyes on the computer screen, registering

"Two!" Aang and Katara said in unison, they looked at each other but looked away quickly

The boy, who was named Haru, had a disappointed face "Oh, I am sorry but the only room that we have only has one bed, do you want me to call another hotel to..." he trailed off

"That won't be necessary" Katara responded, she sighed "I guess we have to share a bed"

Aang blush got redder "Uh… I would sleep in the bathtub" he scratch the back of his neck, "you need to rest for your tournament tomorrow"

"If you say so" she mummer, grabbing the key Haru left and walked to their room.

xxx

"Stupid rain, stupid storm, stupid sleep" Katara mummer darkly, she was laying on her bed listening to 'All Fall Down' by OneRepublic, trying to ignored the sound of the rain hitting the window and ceiling "Why did it had to rain this day?"

Suddenly, Aang walked out of the bathroom with just his boxers on, the light was hitting him in just the perfect angle that he looked like an angel and a model for male underwear, he sighed happily "Well, I am sure your teammates had stopped and rested somewhere because of the rain, so hopefully, you won't be late to the game" he offered a smile,

_Don't look down, don't look down! _Katara's face flushed, trying to keep her eyes upwards "Um… why, are you, in your underwear?" she asked slowly, taking the headphones out of her ears

Aang laughed nervously "My clothes s got really wet and I only brought that pair so I let them to dry. My boxers where the only thing that was dry so..." he trailed off. He walked to the couch, Katara's eyes following him; he fell on the couch, exhausted

"I think I will just sleep in the couch" Aang informed, turning side to side "I tried the bathtub and it is _really_ uncomfortable. I don't get how he kid from Kyle XY can do it?"

"Um, maybe because he isn't real?" Katara smirk, pulling the sheet out of her bed and getting in. Part of her wished and would just sleep with her-next to her- so that he didn't had to sleep in the hard, old couch but the other part thought that it would be very awkward. "Well… goodnight" she sighed, she switched the light off.

"Goodnight, Katara"

xxx

Aang woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of thunder and rain hitting the window; he was really scared of thunderstorms since it was the main cause his parents ran off a cliff. He flew off the couch and fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'. He sat up, rubbing his forearm, _stupid thunderstorm_ he 

thought, pulling his knees to his chest. He shivered, remembering that he didn't have any clothes on except his boxers.

He wrapped the blanket around him and fell back to the ouch again, ignoring the lightning and the sound of the rain hitting the roof. He sighed, covering his head with the blanket.

"Aang?" Katara mummer, squinting "What's wrong? You okay?" she was still in her sleep state, Aang conclude,

"Yeah, I'm fine" he responded darkly, a thunder boomed making the floor shake, Aang fell down of the couch and sat up quickly "Maybe not"

Katara nodded "Do you want to share my bed?" she asked, yawning, falling back to her pillow, Aang's eyes widen,

"No thanks, I am fine here" he responded, his voice breaking in the middle "I am just going to go the bathtub and sleep there" he got up, grabbing his pillow and blanket,

Katara giggle "No you won't, you said it was uncomfortable. Now come sleep over here, I don't mind" she pulled her sheet and offered it to Aang. He sighed, defeated, "And don't get any ideas" she added quickly,

Aang's face flushed, he cleared his throat "If I have a dirty thought right now, let me be struck by lightning" he offered getting in. Suddenly, lightning appear follow by thunder, Aang's eyes grew wide and looked at Katara who didn't seem to notice and fell back to sleep "Okay, maybe just one" he whisper, watching the window.

xxx

Katara woke up by the feel of somebody's arms around her. The first thing she thought was elbowing the person, grab the clock that was on the nightstand and start hitting him in the head. She turned around slowly to see Aang's face really close to hers; she blushed by the position they were in. She took the opportunity to see Aang's features since she had never been this close to him.

From Aang's forehead, to his chin he was flawless. His nose was perfect for his face and his eyebrows where relaxed meaning that he was having a good dream. His hair was shaved which make him look mysterious but sweet at the same time, Katara smiled at this. His skin color looked like vanilla, sweet and happy which was Aang. The last thing she notice was his lips, which where curled into a smile, _man he must be having a great dream_ she thought, smiling. His lips where light pink, and seem soft and sweet which she hope they were. If only she could kiss those, it would probably taste like peaches and ice cream which was one of Aang's favorite treats.

She sighed, knowing it would never happen and started to back off. Suddenly she felt that the hold of her waist tightened and started to pull her to him. Katara's eyes widen and open her mouth to say something but Aang sighed heavily, smirking. He was still asleep, Katara concluded, she sighed trying to control the beating of her heart. She tried to back off again but Aang's gripped got even tighter and his smile got even wider. She sighed in defeat knowing that she couldn't get out of Aang's gripped. She looked at his face and let her eyes wonder to his lips, she started to lean in, her eyes locked on his lips.

She stopped _What are you doing? You are taking advantage of him! _Her conscience shouted at her

_This might be the only time you will be able to kiss him, plus he is asleep, he might think he is having a good dream_

_Or a nightmare_

_Still, just kiss him_ she shook her hand and leaned away. "Maybe I shouldn't" she said quietly, closing her eyes

"Maybe you should" Aang whisper, pulling her forcefully to him, Katara's eyes snapped open only to see Aang kissing her softly on the lips. She was right his lips _where _soft and sweet. As quickly as it came it, it ended, Aang had a frown on his lips. Katara was still, looking at his face astonished

He sighed "I am so sorry Katara. I didn't know what I was doing and you just kept looking at me like hmmpp…" Katara got over her stunned state quickly and kiss him back rather furiously; Aang got over 

his shocked state quicker then Katara and kiss her back with the same passion. She smiled and press her lips harder to his making him moan.

He didn't know where he got the courage to do it but he found that his tongue asking permission to go inside her mouth, Katara open her eyes a little in shocked but parted her lips. He started exploring making her moan; she wasn't going to let him have the best of her. She flipped him so that she was on top of her and put her tongue inside his mouth, making him moan, oh yeah she was winning this duel… _winning_

Katara broke the kiss "The tournament" she gasped, looking at him with wide eyes; Aang gasped pushing him off of her,

"Okay… Okay" he swallow putting his socks, follow by his shoes, quickly "You get change and I will meet you outside, alright?" he grabbed the key and ran to the door,

"Uh... Aang? Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked with a smirk, holding something behind her. He ran to her and hugged her,

"I love you Katara" he confess, he leaned in a kissed her softly. Katara laughed and pulled away,

"That is not what I meant" she informed, she shovel clothes against his chest "You forgot your pants and your shirt" she chuckled. Aang smacked his forehead and quickly put his pants on and put his shirt halfway,

"Now, you go change and I wait for you outside" he informed, running to the door and closing it behind him. Katara's smile fell into a frown; she stepped into the bathroom and wash her face with cold water. What was she doing? If she didn't remember the tournament who knows where it would have gone. She quickly put her clothes on, grabbed her book bag and racket and ran out the door with a smile on her face.

Aang was waiting outside, leaning against the hood "So, are you ready?" he smiled, walking to the side to open the door for her,

"Yeah, did you pay for the room" she asked getting in and tossing her book bag and racket to the back seat,

"Yeah, you own me 30 bucks" he chuckled closing the door and running to the other side,

"I do?" she asked when he got inside and turned the car on, Aang snicker which made Katara smile

"You can either give me the money or you can…" he trailed off blushing, "tell me that you love me back" he said with a hopeful expression in his eyes

Katara smile, a blush in her cheeks, grabbed Aang's face with both her hands "Aang, I love you" she whisper before leaning and kissing him softly on the lips, he did taste like peaches and ice cream. He pulled away slowly, his lips slowly forming into a grin, a light pink blush on his cheeks,

"To Chicago" he said quietly, he put the car into drive and drove out of the inn parking. Aang offered his right hand to Katara which she happily accepted and hold his hand with both of hers.

_Yeah, our time is definitely not running out_

_A/N: Well, this was longer than I expected! 12 pages of Kataang… is a dream come true LOL. So yeah, I stopped it there because I didn't want to write the tournament and everything, but if I would have, I would have said that Katara had won and Aang kiss her and everybody lived happily ever after. This is my first time writing make out scene so bare with me here. I kind of don't like this story; I basically hate everything I write. Still, REVIEW please!! And have a great summer!_


End file.
